


It’s your birthday and I have a surprise for you

by LaFourmii



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shibari, man in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: It’s Tony’s birthday and Pepper has a little surprise for him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	It’s your birthday and I have a surprise for you

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Tony’s birthday <3  
> Not beta read. English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

“How long have you been down here?” Pepper asks from the workshop’s door.

Tony barely looks up from his screens.

“Dunno. Couple of hours probably. Don’t worry, Pep. I’ll come to bed soon.”

“I hope so. It’s your birthday and I have a surprise for you.”

Tony suddenly drops his work, looks at his beautiful wife waiting for him in a beautiful black dress and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“It’s my birthday?”

“Yes.”

“I knew that. Already?”

“Yeah. Isn’t that strange? It’s the same day as last year.”

Tony can’t help the smirk on his face. He gets up, crosses the lab, and joins Pepper. She takes his hand with a smile of her own, a smile he loves so much.

“Come with me. Your surprise might get impatient.”

“Impatient? What kind of surprise is that? And where’s our favorite wizard?”

“You’ll see.”

Oh… Tony is starting to think he’s going to like this surprise. And, as she opens the door to their bedroom for him, he can say for sure that he absolutely loves his surprise.

Hundred of candles light the room in a soft and warm glow. It’s cozy and sexy and just bright enough to make out the form on the bed.

“Oh my…”

Stephen kneels on the bed. Red lacy panties barely cover his firm buttocks and his erect cock pokes from the waistband. A matching red corset hugs his ribcage tightly, highlights his fit form in the best way possible. Thigh-high stockings complete the sinful attire. And if that wasn’t enough for Tony’s poor aroused cock already straining in his pants, Stephen is also tied up nicely in an intricate pattern of thin rope, shibari-style. He looks absolutely fuckable, nicely offered to him and Tony can’t wait to put his hands all over him. To trace the lacework following the line of his spine, to grope the glob of his ass clad in those sinful panties, to kiss his mouth shut by the rope. Most importantly, he wants to bend Stephen over in all the binding and stockings and pretty lingerie and fuck him senseless. And from the glint of lust in his sorcerer’s eyes, it’s clear Stephen hopes for the exact same thing.

“So?” Pepper asks, putting her chin on his shoulder to admire her work on their husband with him. “What do you think?”

“Beautiful.”

“That’s what I hoped for.” She kisses his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

Tony wets his lips with his tongue and almost moans in anticipation. Happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it mean to stop right before the fun begins? 😂


End file.
